En medio de un abrazo
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: – ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hare lo que sea. Quieres más dinero, ordenare robar más tesoros. O quieres un lugar más amplio para tus mandarinas, Franky puede hacerlo, si quieres ya no iremos a Islas peligrosas y no comeré tanto… –Claro que si, solo que se pega tanto y chilla tanto, me recuerda a Boa, ¡y yo no voy a casarme!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **– ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hare lo que sea. Quieres más dinero, ordenare robar más tesoros. O quieres un lugar más amplio para tus mandarinas, Franky puede hacerlo, si quieres ya no iremos a Islas peligrosas y no comeré tanto… – ¡No, todo está bien, yo no sé porque lloro!

**Pareja: **Luffy y Nami - LuNa

**Palabras: **2.191.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

_3D2Y_

**En medio de un abrazo.**

De nuevo estoy aquí, en la habitación de cartografía, una noche más de ya tantas que lo hago, sin darme cuenta mientras me concentro en un nuevo mapa, mis lagrimas caen sin permiso, sin vergüenza, solo caen y caen hasta empapar por completo mis mejillas. Nunca me había pasado, si omitimos las primeras noches en la tripulación de Arlong, claro.

Estoy bien en mi tripulación, no hay preocupaciones, mi isla está a salvo, tengo bastante dinero y estoy cumpliendo mi sueño paso a paso, navegando sin límites, con pequeños temores por los poderosos enemigos, pero a salvo gracias a mi capitán y a mis nakamas. No tengo motivos, no hay motivos por los cuales llorar.

Sin embargo aquí estoy llorando una noche más, hecha bolita sobre la silla, ocultando mi rostro entre mis rodillas, los mechones de mi cabello caen como cascada por mi cuello y brazos, dejando descubierta mi espalda por la división en mi nuca. ¡Mierda! los sollozos se están haciendo más fuertes, con la nariz llena de mucosa trato de respirar profundamente, inclinándome hacia atrás, recostando mi espalda en el recostadero de la silla hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mis mejillas están rojas igual que mis ojos, mi cabello pegado a mi rostro por la humedad. Sintetizando. Estoy en un estado lamentable.

Nunca supe cuando fue que empecé a tener compañía en esta habitación, cual fue la noche en el que él se percato de lo que hacia todas las noches cuando me encontraba sola. Cuando empezó a observarme, acompañarme y abrazarme mientras lloraba. Las primeras dos noches. Pensé que se trataba de un sueño, luego preferí pensar que tal vez mi mente me estaba causando una mala pasada y solo era una ilusión. Finalmente termine aceptando que era él; pero a la vez no.

Estaba segura de que no era un sueño ni una ilusión asi que solo podría ser verdad y bueno era él, pero ese 'él', no era 'él' que ella conocía no era asi, no se comportaba asi.

¡Maldita sea!

¡¿Por qué demonios hace esto!?, ¡¿Por qué me muestra esta faceta suya, que no conocía!?

Tan serio, tan suave, tan prudente, tan sensible, tan inteligente, tan… tan perfecto.

La primera vez, no se comporto asi por eso creí era un sueño.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Como todas las noches desde hace ya tiempo me encontraba llorando, sin saber el motivo; esta vez mis sollozos eran más escandalosos por algún motivo desconocido, tanto que al parecer interrumpió a mi capitán en su trayectoria a asaltar la cocina.

- Oi, Nami ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?, un enemigo, que te hizo. – ingreso haciendo escándalo, mirando por todos lados.

- Luffy.

- Donde esta, maldito que le hiciste a mi navegante. ¡HEY! – me había levantado en cuando empezó a alzar la voz. - porque me golpeas. – Luffy mantiene su mano sobre el chichón en su cabeza.

- Tenía ganas. Haces mucho escándalo y no sucede nada.

- Entonces porque lloras. – tal vez, solo por un momento el verlo preocupado por mí, me agrado en cierto modo.

- No es nada.

- …

Silencio. Asi quedaron por minutos en un silencio incomodo. La mirada de mi capitán pronto me inquieto y simplemente lo saque a fuera jalándolo de la camisilla. Al día siguiente me sorprendí al encontrarlo en el pasillo. Se había quedado toda la noche conmigo, aunque la puerta nos separaba.

Y asi fue al día siguiente y al otro, hasta que tontamente decidí dejarlo acompañarme en mis llantos sin fundamento. Luffy intentaba animarme con payasadas, me robaba pequeñas risillas, pero las lagrimas volvían pronto; intento traerme comida –carne– pero tampoco hacia efecto. Poco a poco el fue adoptando una actitud que yo no conocía ni creía que el pudiera tener.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

Ahora simplemente podía ¡Maldecir! esa actitud.

- Otra vez estas llorando. – oh, ya apareció.

- Luffy. – y como todas las noches se acerca y me abraza, cargándome, y llevándome al sofá, dejándome asi sobre su regazo. Mientras pasa sus manos por mi cabello y deja que oculte mi rostro en el espacio de su hombro-cuello.

- Está bien, sabes, hoy fue un buen día. – ahí estaba. – esos piratas eran muy débiles, les diste su merecido. Zoro no podía creérselo. – es verdad hoy nos toco enfrentarnos a unos piratas, novatos los había rostizado en el momento de que una de las balas de cañón con las que nos atacaban se dirigió hacia mis arboles de mandarina. – su expresión fue tan graciosa.

- Esos piratas tenían que aprender a no meterse con mis mandarinas. – murmuro aun oculta en su cuello.

- Shihihihihi.

Siento como me abraza más fuerte y me acerca más a su torso desnudo, inconscientemente llevo mis manos sobre su cicatriz. Aquella que le quedo gracias a Akainu en la guerra de Marineford, la acaricio, como siempre se tensa. La piel mas rojiza y sensible de ese lugar llama por algún motivo toda mi atención, tanto que mis lagrimas paran al recorrerla con la yema de mis dedos.

A Luffy no le agrada que la toque pero deja que lo haga, soy una ladrona experimentada puedo percibir cosas que otras personas no pueden, lo entiendo. Esta cicatriz es un recordatorio imborrable de la muerte de Ace. De la guerra y de la debilidad.

Mis lágrimas caen de vuelta, cuánto dolor habrá sentido cuantas lágrimas abra derramado, nos abra necesitado. Me abra recordado un momento en estos dos años.

- Nami. – me gusta esa voz ronca, con la que rara vez desde estos encuentros, menciona mi nombre. – ya no llores.

Solo me aprieto mas a él, enterrando mi nariz en su cuello.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes, pero no llores, tu solo puedes sonreír. Hice una promesa. – esta vez hace que sus manos lleguen a mis hombros.

- ¿Promesa?

- Sí. Con el viejo de tu pueblo; le prometí que cuidaría tu sonrisa.

- Gen-san…

- El dijo que iba a matarme si no cumplía.

- ¿Crees que él podría lograr eso?

- Por supuesto. – ante esa afirmación, levanto mi rostro para mirarlo dubitativa.

- Es débil en comparación a ti.

- Shihihihihi. Lo sé. Pero tal vez ordene a Zoro o Sanji hacerlo por él.

- Ellos no te mataran.

- Si les digo que lo hagan. Lo harán, en especial Sanji.

- No serias tan tonto.

- Nami, si sucede, seria porque no cumplí mi promesa, por lo cual me parecería bien lo que el viejo quisiera hacer.

- Y que pasa con lo de ser Rey Pirata.

- No importa. No puedo ser un buen Rey si no cuido bien de mis nakamas.

Y desde cuando Luffy piensa asi. Una vez más me sorprende.

- Asi que deja de llorar. - con las palmas de mis manos seco mis lágrimas, pero estas siguen cayendo.

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hare lo que sea. Quieres más dinero, ordenare robar más tesoros. O quieres un lugar más amplio para tus mandarinas, Franky puede hacerlo, si quieres ya no iremos a Islas peligrosas y no comeré tanto…

Lo escucho desesperado, preocupado.

- ¡No, todo está bien, yo no sé porque lloro!

- No sabes.

- Es lo que llevo diciéndote, todas las noches.

Suspira inquieto. Y vuelve a abrazarme, lo tengo cerca y por motivos aún desconocidos eso puede tranquilizarme.

- Tal vez, si le dices a Chopper…

- ¡No!

Lo intimido, lo sé por las gotas de sudor en su frente.

- Estaré bien. Solo quédate conmigo. – esas palabras salieron sin permiso.

Vuelvo a recorrer su cicatriz, esa es mi más grande distracción. Moldear la cruz, deseando algo que no entiendo.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿El qué?

- Mi cicatriz, siempre la tocas y cuando lo haces pareces parar de llorar.

No contesto, no sé como contestar.

- ¿Nami?

Solo abrázame Luffy. Y ya no preguntes nada, compórtate como lo solías hacer hace unas noches, como ayer. Me acurruco más encima de él con posesividad. Llevo mías manos a su cuello, con confianza. Oh el sombrero de paja, lo agarro el no protesta, vuelvo a acomodarme, sentándome en su regazo, el frunce el ceño, cuando suelto una risilla y le saco la lengua al momento de ponérmelo en la cabeza. Es increíble ese sombrero me hace sentir tan protegida e inmediatamente mis lagrimas paran.

- No me darías tu sombrero ¿verdad? – lo escucho tragar duro, su rostro muestra cierto temor y confusión.

- Es mi tesoro. – me recuerda.

- Lo sé, pero lo quiero. – que intento probar.

- …

- Y bien.

- … puedes usarlo cuando quieras, pero no te lo daré. – abro los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo quiera?

- Si.

- Solo que no me lo darás. – asiente con la cabeza. – y si quiero tenerlo todo el día o semana. – vuelve a fruncir el ceño, inconscientemente aprieta su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Mientras lo cuides… yo puedo dejarte hacer eso.

Un increíble sentimiento de felicidad me en vuelve sonrió como tonta saltando de su regazo y me paro frente a él.

- Tal vez empiecen a llamarme Mugiwara a mí. – sonrió divertida ante su sorpresa. – Mugiwara no Nami, navegante de los Sombrero de Paja. – siendo sincera no suena mal. – te robare el mote Mugiwara no Luffy.

Para mi desconcierto me sonríe.

- ¡Yosh! ya estas riendo de nuevo. – extiende su mano y me acomoda el sombrero.

Sonrió. Ya no lloro, estos encuentros ya no sucederán.

- L-Luffy… no me dejes. – oh asi que eso es lo que quiero.

Esa fue la última noche que llore, y también la última vez que vi a Luffy sonrojarse ligeramente.

Nos seguimos viendo en las noches, creo que el solo por costumbre o por la tonta petición que le hice, yo sin embargo, dentro de mí espero con ansias el anochecer. Mi tiempo a solas con mi capitán. Ya hace tiempo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero sé que no pueden ser correspondidos; no de momento.

Pero tal vez el hecho de que el tenga la confianza de permitirme estar tan cerca, de permitirme saber sus temores, dudas y preocupaciones me permita seguir un camino seguro a su lado.

Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que Luffy es un hombre pero muy inocente. Su cuerpo reacciona ante el mío, tensándose y sudando sin que el sepa, se que su boca se seca por mi proximidad y que en ciertas ocasiones tiembla al verme. En especial cuando me distraigo acariciando su cicatriz.

Sin embargo no es bueno jugar con la inocencia, no si es alguien como Luffy que se guía por sus instintos en los momentos menos pensados.

Apenas y puedo respirar, sus labios son posesivos y fuertes, sus manos son ásperas pero certeras y muy desvergonzadas.

Había estado jugando con él como acostumbraba desde hace tiempo tentándolo levemente, nunca pensé que este día el jugaría conmigo. De un movimiento rápido, me había subido en su regazo, y torpemente se acerco a mis labios, abrí los ojos en una medida algo imposible.

Su beso pronto adquirió experiencia y supongo fue gracias a su instinto, no creo, ni quiero creer que el haya besado antes. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos como descubriéndolos.

Esa noche me beso muchas veces y sin resistirme correspondía cada uno de ellos, de la misma forma o tal vez más desesperada que el.

Los besos siguieron noche tras noche y pronto dejaron ser exclusividad de la noche.

Mañanas, siestas, tardes, Luffy simplemente me jalaba a algún rincón en el barco, para devorar mis labios, tocar mis piernas, trasero, cintura, brazos y finalmente mis pechos.

Otra vez me mostraba un 'él' que no era como el Luffy que todos conocían.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Sanji al vernos de esta forma en –su- cocina. Todos están distribuidos en la Isla que nos toco visitar.

Chopper – Zoro

Robin – Sanji

Franky – Brook – Usopp

Y finalmente Luffy – y yo. Aunque nosotros nunca salimos del barco.

Las manos y dedos de Luffy juegan con mi trasero mientras sus labios aprisionan los míos y su lengua seduce la mía, mis manos estiran su cabello azabache para tratar de controlarlo, hoy está más insistente, me suelta mordiendo mi labio inferior como de costumbre y puedo tomar un poco de aire, hasta que atrapa mi cuello y lo saborea con la lengua, puedo sentirme temblar y mis manos caen sobre su cicatriz en su pecho descubierto, lo recorro y para mi sorpresa mi infantil capitán suelta un gemido casi bestial, jadeando en mi oído.

- Nami. – oh aquella voz, me es conocida, es la misma de cuando lloraba. Acaso desde ese entonces Luffy me deseaba, sin ser consciente.

_3D2Y_

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí, el próximo cap., es el final.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lucy Conejita se despide.**


	2. ¡No te pegues tanto!

Summary: –Claro que si, solo que se pega tanto y chilla tanto, me recuerda a Boa, ¡y yo no voy a casarme!

Pareja: Luffy y Nami – LuNa

Palabras: 1.512

Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

**- **Gray y Juvia son personajes de Fairy Tail que pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solo hago una pequeña mención de ellos.

_3D2Y_

**¡No te pegues tanto!**

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo un año, de volver a encontrarse, nuevos enemigos, bastantes aliados y la relación entre nosotros. La rara relación que manteníamos, no a espaldas de nuestros nakamas, todos lo sabían y todos lo respetaban a su manera.

La verdad no es como si hubieran cambiado tanto, seguía manteniendo mi rol de navegante y golpeando a los Idiotas de mis compañeros, Luffy seguía siendo el capitán tonto, temerario, espontaneo y lleno de amor por la carne.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en medio de una nueva aventura con Law y su tripulación al igual que con la tripulación de Kidd que se han unido a nosotros. Los marines están que se mueren con la alianza de nuestras bandas. Por algún motivo los periódicos apuntan a Luffy como el líder cuando fue Law quien inicio todo esto.

Con Don flamingo derrotado al igual que Kaido era normal el revuelto pero enserio, todo culpa de Luffy su recompensa se elevara por los cielos, además de que –lo considero raro- ni a Law ni Kidd parece molestarle aquello.

Las cosas en el nuevo mundo son distintas, más peligrosas y según Luffy más divertidas.

Pero.

Supongo nunca espero algo como esto, no puedo evitar reír a carcajada limpia igual que Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y los demás, vamos Luffy con un fan en descontrol. Si hasta pareciera una escena de Gray y Juvia, aquella comedia que vimos en la isla pasada.

- Luffy-sempai por favor no huya… - canturrea, mientras sigue a Luffy por el barco.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – se queja, entrando al camarote de los chicos y cerrando la puerta en la cara de Bartolomeo.

El pobre hombre se queda todo deprimido, susurrando cosas inentendibles, no pasa mucho para que Sanji lo invite a comer, cosa que a todos pareció agradarle. Increíble hasta Zoro se lo esta tomando con diversión.

Creímos que después de Dessrosa nunca lo volveríamos a ver y aquí estamos un año después, teniéndolo de invitado en el Sunny. Es gracioso ver a un Luffy huyendo sin entender bien el porqué.

- A Luffy-sempai, no le agrado.

- Vamos, vamos no digas eso… Luffy solo esta asombrado. – Sanji sonríe de una manera que revela sus verdaderas intenciones.

- De verdad Sanji-san. – es increíble cómo puede ilusionarse por tan poco.

- Por supuesto. – jamás había visto a Sanji tan amistoso con una persona que no fuera mujer, debo suponer que aun esta algo cabreado con Luffy. – porque no vas y lo buscas en el camarote.

- ¡Sí!, ¡eso hare!

…

- No deberías de huirle, el te admira tanto. – sonrió al verlo escondido en la planta baja del Sunny.

- ¡Pero…! …es tan raro. – no puedo evitar reírme, su expresión es de un miedo real.

- Le tienes miedo.

- Claro que no, soy el próximo Rey Pirata, un pirata como él nunca me asustaría es más ningún pirata o marine lograría hacerlo. – ahí va mi capitán inspirado. Sonrió.

- Bueno, entonces solo ve y habla con él. – señalo hacia arriba. – te está buscando. – Luffy traga duro y retrocede unos pasos.

- Tal vez mas tarde.

Y vuelvo a estallar en una carcajada el alza una ceja.

- Te estás burlando de mí.

- Como no hacerlo. Capitán está huyendo como un ratón de un gato.

- No me agrada esa comparación. – aguanto una risa. – Aunque si el gato fueras tu…

- ¡Luffy!

- Ya vale, vale, lo capto. – mueve la mano con desgana.

- ¡Oh…! Luffy-sempai he escuchado su melodiosa voz. – palidece, Luffy simplemente palidece, ha Kidd pagaría lo que fuera por ver este momento.

- ¡Mierda!

- Oh, Nami-sama también está aquí. – Le sonrió, aunque sea un maniático –caníbal- me sigue agradando.

- Si, Bartolomeo porque no me acompañas a la cocina a beber algo. – sugiero, veo a Luffy agradecerme con la mirada antes que…

- Oi, no te me pegues tanto. – y ahí está, caníbal uno de los piratas más odiados abrazando a Monkey D. Luffy, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Awwww, Luffy-sempai es tan fuerte. – chilla al salir volando y estamparse contra la pared. – quiero formar parte de tu alianza, Luffy-sempai.

Conozco esa sonrisa maléfica en la cara de Luffy, trama algo, al parecer acaba de encontrar la forma de librarse de su fan.

- Bartolomeo, me agradas. – el grito emocionado del pirata de la bari bari no mi, se escucha en todo el Sunny. – claro que puedes unirte a la alianza, pero eso lo debes de hablar con Kidd. – ahora la que traga duro soy yo, Luffy dijo 'Kidd' y no 'Kids' solo significa lo que yo sé.

- ¡Enserio! No se preocupe Luffy-sempai iré ahora mismo.

- Oh si, ve pero recuerda algo, debes tratar a Kidd como si fuera yo.

- Ehhh, pero Luffy-sempai no tiene comparación.

- Si lo sé, pero es una petición muy importante. Podrías hacerlo por mí. – oh mugiwara eres un bastardo.

- ¡Por supuesto Luffy-sempai!

Y sin más lo veo desaparecer como un perrito tras la barra que le lanzo su amo.

- Sabes a veces pienso que eres más inteligente, de lo que muestras. Lo cual es nada.

- … Oi, deja de burlarte.

- Kidd tal vez lo mate.

- Nah, no lo hará.

…

No puedo evitar de cierta forma sentir pena por Caníbal, Luffy se pasó esta vez.

- En que piensas. – hablando del Rey de Rom… Pirata. Luffy me abraza por atrás con delicadeza. – te preocupa tanto Barolo. – me junta mas a él y hace descansar su mentón en mi hombro.

- Bueno, lo mandaste con Kidd y lo que le ordenaste. – lo escucho reir.

- Barolo es fuerte, estará bien. – me giro sin romper el abrazo.

- Enserio, no te agrada.

- Claro que si, solo que se pega tanto y chilla tanto, me recuerda a Boa, ¡y yo no voy a casarme! – abro los ojos hasta el punto de desorbitarlos y desencajo mi mandíbula.

- Piensas que Bartolomeo quiere casarse contigo. – para mi desconcierto Luffy asiente con la cabeza.

- ¡Yo no voy a casarme! – no puedo evitarlo me refugio mas en sus brazos y me retuerzo de la risa.

- Por Dios Luffy, si serás mas inocente. – canturreo en su pecho. – como puedes pensar eso. – me separa un poco brusco.

- Deja de reírte, yo lo digo enserio. – Con la palma de mi mano me seco las lágrimas que me salieron por reír tanto.

- Tú sigue siendo asi y nunca romperás tu promesa con Gen-san… - frunce el ceño dubitativo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bartolomeo solo te admira, el no quiere cazarse contigo. – abre los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad? – asiento con mi cabeza. – Oh vaya, que bueno creí que era una especie de Boa en versión hombre…. – calla de repente, lo observo por unos segundos. - … oh no, Kidd lo matara.

…

No muy lejos de donde se encuentra el Sunny.

- ¡Pequeño desperdicio, donde estas, trae tu mierda de trasero para que pueda descuartizarte! – la voz de Eustass retumbo en todo el barco.

- Eustass-sempai- Bartolomeo salto hacia la espalda de Kidd atrapándolo en un abrazo. – por favor, déjeme ser parte de la alianza.

- Sabandija, porque demonios debería… - Killer observaba la escena divertido, aunque no se notaba gracias a su máscara.

- Por favor, quiero estar más cerca de Luffy-sempai.

- ¿Luffy-sempai? – Kidd paro toda fuerza por liberarse.

- Asi es. – Bartolomeo asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. – y-y-yo, s-soy un-un gr-gran fan de ¡Luffy-sempai!

- Acaso fue Mugiwara el que te mando aquí. – Bartolomeo afirmo con la cabeza, soltó a Kidd y se arrodillo frente suyo.

- Por favor permítame ser parte. – Kidd hizo una mueca que asustaría a cualquiera. Aunque aquella mueca para Bartolomeo no era más que una habitual en el mismo.

- Asi que fue el mierdoso sombrero de paja. – atrajo todo metal cerca suyo y rugio. – Killer ordena cambiar el rumbo nos vamos para donde están los Mugiwara, a devolverles a su amigo.

- Entoinces soy parte de la alianza. – volvió a emocionarse, juntando sus manos en forma de ruego.

- Por supuesto, solo una condición.

- ¿¡Cual!?

- Nunca dejes de ser fan de mugiwara.

_3D2Y_

…**..**

_**Haha me salió algo rara… la verdad viene a ser una historia aparte pero de la misma historia.**_

_Este es el último cap. Y carece de sentido común, pero asi es conejita._

_Y bueno, ya mañana me vuelvo a quedar sin computadora._

_Si alguna vez la recupero, subiré otro cap., donde Luffy y Nami ya sean más melosos._

_**El cap., pasado mostro algo de drama y lime, este muestra el lado cómico y desconcertante de su**__ relación._

**Lucy Conejita se despide.**


End file.
